


Tortall's Heroines

by Avaari



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the heroines of tortall





	1. "it's been like living on the knife's edge"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the journey through the ranks of the provost’s guard with dust and pigeons on her heels. a beka cooper fanmix.

 

 **“IT’S BEEN LIKE LIVING ON THE KNIFE’S EDGE”:**  for the journey through the ranks of the provost’s guard with dust and pigeons on her heels. a beka cooper fanmix.

> **I.** _erutan_  - ANSWERS |  **II.** _little may_  - BOARDWALKS |  **III.** _great big sea_  - RECRUITING SARGEANT |  **IV.** _stars_  - DEAD HEARTS |  **V.** _coldplay_  - CEMETERIES OF LONDON |  **VI.** _the lumineers_  - DEAD SEA |  **VII.** _mumford & sons_ - GHOSTS THAT WE KNEW |  **VIII.** _of monsters and men_  - SLOOM |  **IX.** _bastille_  - POET |  **X.** _lindsey stirling_  - MIRROR HAUS

* * *

 

resources: [promo emma 7](http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:2PromoEmma7.jpg) from [once upon a time wiki](http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_Wiki)


	2. "you turned into a hero when I wasn't watching"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the knight, the mage, the champion, the lioness. an alanna the lioness fanmix.

 

 **“YOU TURNED INTO A HERO WHEN I WASN’T WATCHING”:**  the knight, the mage, the champion, the lioness. an alanna the lioness fanmix.

> **I.** _erutan_  - RAINDANCER |  **II.** _patrick wolf_  - THE LIBERTINE |  **III.** _wild nothing_  - THE WITCHING HOUR |  **IV.** _iron and wine_  - WOMAN KING |  **V.** _the naked and famous_  - GIRLS LIKE YOU |  **VI.** _bastille_  - LAURA PALMER |  **VII.** _the script_  - FLARES |  **VIII.** _stephan wells_  - RESET |  **IX.** _skylar grey_  - COMING HOME PT II |  **X.** _imagine dragons_  - THE RIVER |  **XI.** _j2 & chroma_ - HEROES WILL RISE |  **XII.** _anton ivanov_  - HERO (ACOUSTIC COVER) |  **XIII.** _of monsters and men_  - KING AND LIONHEART |  **XIV.** _alanis morissette_  - INCOMPLETE |  **XV.** _lindsey stirling_  - ASCENDANCE

* * *

 

resources: [elizabeth: the golden age screencap](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/displayimage.php?album=317&pid=689728#top_display_media) from [kissthemgoodbye](http://kissthemgoodbye.net)


	3. "if anyone might be a hero - could I?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from orphan, to wild mage, to demigoddess. a daine sarrasri fanmix.

 

 **“IF ANYONE MIGHT BE A HERO - COULD I?”:**  from orphan, to wild mage, to demigoddess. a daine sarrasri fanmix.

> **I.** _erutan_  - ACROSS THE SUNLANDS |  **II.** _sia_  - BREATHE ME |  **III.** _city and colour_  - FRAGILE BIRD |  **IV.** _blitzen trapper_  - FURR |  **V.** _florence + the machine_  - BIRD SONG |  **VI.** _natasha bedingfield_  - WILD HORSES |  **VII.** _of monsters and men_  - DIRTY PAWS |  **VIII.** _avril lavigne_  - HOW DOES IT FEEL |  **IX.** _daughter_  - HUMAN |  **X.** _american authors_  - LOVE |  **XI.** _halsey_  - YOUNG GOD |  **XII.** _great big sea_  - ORDINARY DAY |  **XIII.** _lindsey stirling_  - BEYOND THE VEIL

* * *

 

resources: [merlin screencap](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/merlin/displayimage.php?album=11&pid=481#top_display_media) from [kissthemgoodbye](http://kissthemgoodbye.net)


	4. "there will always be work for you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you are the protector of the small. you see the real people in the humans and animals overlooked by your peers.” a keladry of mindelan fanmix.

 

 **THERE WILL ALWAYS BE WORK FOR YOU:**  “you are the protector of the small. you see the real people in the humans and animals overlooked by your peers.” a keladry of mindelan fanmix.

> **I.** _erutan_  - BUTTERFLY’S DREAM |  **II.** _imagine dragons_  - DREAM |  **III.** _anna nalick_  - SHINE |  **IV.** _foxes_  - YOUTH |  **V.** _paradise fears_  - BATTLE SCARS (REPRISE) |  **VI.** _mumford & sons_ - THE CAVE |  **VII.** _imagine dragons_  - AMERICA |  **VIII.** _alanis morissette_  - GUARDIAN |  **IX.** _carrie underwood_  - CHANGE |  **X.** _lights_  - LIONS! |  **XI.** _lady antebellum_  - CAN’T STAND THE RAIN |  **XII.** _mat kearney_  - COUNT ON ME |  **XIII.** _lindsey stirling_  - TAKE FLIGHT

* * *

 

resources: [game of thrones screencap](https://screencapped.net/tv/gameofthrones/displayimage.php?album=1373&pid=1555764#top_display_media) by [screencapped.net](https://screencapped.net/)


	5. "only a fool told all her secrets"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lioness and thief’s daughter; the master spy. an aly of pirate’s swoop fanmix.

 

 **“ONLY A FOOL TOLD ALL HER SECRETS”:**  the lioness and thief’s daughter; the master spy. an aly of pirate’s swoop fanmix.

> **I.** _erutan_  - LAMENT OF THE HIGHBORN |  **II.** _alanis morissette_  - NOT AS WE |  **III.** _dido_  - SLIDE |  **IV.** _marina and the diamonds_  - ROOTLESS |  **V.** _woodkid_  - RUN BOY RUN |  **VI.** _lorde_  - GLORY AND GORE |  **VII.** _shinedown_  - HER NAME IS ALICE |  **VIII.** _william fitzsimmons_  - IT’S NOT TRUE |  **IX.** _imagine dragons_  - SMOKE AND MIRRORS |  **X.** _lindsey stirling_  - HEIST

* * *

 

resources: [tyene sand](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Tyene_Sand) from [game of thrones wiki](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Game_of_Thrones_Wiki)


End file.
